Todo vuelve a su mismo sitio
by Orion Sirius Black Black
Summary: Harry descubre, quien es y por que le ocultaron todo, Harry dark, dumbledore y weasley traición
1. Chapter 1

En una finca olvidada, en una mansión enorme, olvidada, en una habitación que fue lugar de recepciones para la clase alta sangre pura, olvidada, había un señor de unos 90 años mirando el fuego junto con una copa de plata hacha por duendes, con el escudo de su familia, llena de whisky. El hombre estaba pensado todo lo que había sido su familia, el Lord de la casa Gaunt sabia lo que le esperaba a su estirpe, su familia era descendientes del mas celebre mago que haya habiado, o por lo menos eso decía la familia, Salazar Slytherin es el nombrado.

El hombre veía en el fuego el futuro, y en sus ojos verdes el presente. Veía como su familia, una vez orgullosa, se mezclaría con el barro, viendo como que aunque limpia de sangre seria sucia y desconocida por los demás, que perfecta y viva y orgullosa familia sangre pura que era, extinta la llamarían. Su familia se había equivocado, él se había equivocado mientras que la sangre pura es fundamental la endogamia es una maldición que se decía que fue creado por los nacidos de muggles, aunque gracias adiós no era tan mala… hasta cierto punto.

El casamiento entre primos era una cosa que siempre se hizo mas bien entre primos lejanos y segundo, aunque ya se empezaba con primos hemanos. La familia Gaunt obsesiva con los secretos que poseía y por los dones únicos que tienen, tanto como el parsel y la habilidad para dorminar a todo tipo de serpientes, les había vueltos locos en tal caso de casarse solo entre ellos, tanto que la sangre era solo únicamente la del fundador, o esa fue su intención… su padre Sylvestre Gaunt era hijo de Cadmus Gaunt Gaunt que se caso con su prima hija de Marvolo Gaunt y Sylvana Slytherin, ultima el llevar el apellido slytherin, el resultado fue un hombre enloquecido por la obsesion de sangre y de poder, cosa que tenia pero la locura fue mayor hasta llevarlos al suicidio al intentar crear un hechizo que matara a todos los nacidos de muggle presentes y futuros…

El no le sucedió eso, su padre mezclo su sangre con las de los Black otra familia sangre limpia e igual de obsesionado con la sangre limpia, pero en mucho menor modo que ellos, el problema que la chica elegida Esplendora Black Teneor estaba loca, pero el resultado fue muy conveniente salió él, un hombre con la sangre más limpia que ahí y con un poder enorme aunque eso fue en el principio de la decadencia, su padre al saber de resultado se volvía aun mas obsesivo entre sangre limpia y poder, equivocado.. aunque no del todo.

Su hijo Lycorus gaunt era el cruce de el y su otra prima Phoebe Gaunt Gaunt Slytherin, una loca que delpilfarraba el dinero de una forma mas rápida en que se podía ganar, su dote era enorme pero el dinero siempre era el mismo. Habia heredado la jefatura de la familia Gaunt al morir su padre, el ya estaba casado y tenia un hijo, Morfin Gaunt.

Al heredarla se quiso enterar de su economía familiar y vio con que lujos vivía su familia y que despilfarro, el coste de la multiples mansiones por toda europa, castillos palacio, villas era enorme, las ganancias también al poseer el 25% del Hogwarts ganaban una millonada mas el alquiler de fincas y prestamos lo suplían pero observo como su padre había malgasado casi el 30% de toda su fortuna en construir una explendida mansión en el condado de Wilstheris, era la mas lujosas de ahí mas su suntuosas fiestas de vajillas de oro y cristalería de diamante.

Su esposa hacia lo mismo, su dote se la fundió en cinco años y tenia un gasta de media de 2 millones de galeones al año, al tal paso sabia que perderían todo y se hizo un muy bien financiero.

Al llegar el momento de casar a su hijo, descubrió una trampa mortal de su padre, había prometido a su hijo con la hija de su primo/hermano/primo/sobrino/tio (por todos los lazos familiares y de distinta edad, da resultado eso) .

La boda se llevo a cabo y la "feliz" pareja se mudo a la mansión de su abuelo, él había dado a su hijo el 30 por ciento de toda la fortuna para que la acrecentara, pero al ver como lo único que hacia era fiestas ropas joyas mansiones y todo lo demás, dejo de hablar con el haber si recapacitaba un poco, 15 años han pasado desde eso, su mujer ya había muerto y estaba enterrado en la cripta familiar, el después de lo de su hijo había acrecentado la perdida del deinero y ya estaban como siempre, pero veía cada vez que su familia era menos ya nadie se casaba con otras familias para hacer alianzas, solo entre primos…

El apellido Gaunt podría ser el apellido mas poderoso de todos, una palabra y tenían todo, no solo por ser heredero s de un fundador, si no por su fortuna, poder político no tenían ya a penas ya que no iban al winzengamot al votar leyes, para ellos eso era muy inferior, además el ya tenia suficiente con hacer negocios y dinero para mantener a toda su suntuosa familia.

Su hijo volvió a casa a exigir mas dinero cosa que el rechazo, para poder mantener su suntuosos gastos caso a su hijo con la hija del hermano de su mujer/prima/sobrina.

El tubo que pagar la dote, que fue mas alta de lo habitual ya que también tenia que mantener a su hijo..

Su hijo se murió y su nieto se caso con otra prima suya no muy cercana pero ya con la endogamia que tenia la familia no era suficiente.

Él en una atque de locura cerro cada mansión, cada palacio, cada castillos y posesión que tenia y dejo todos sus asuntos financeros a los duendes de gringotts, solo les dejo la mansión del condado de wiltheis la de su tio en Hannover, la de su prima en york , y el castillo de hosgmade, cada una de las haciendas posesia mas de 100 hc suficeintes para poder hacer dinero, les dio una ultima oportunidad, perdida.

Pasaron los años, y sus descendientes se casaron entre ellos para no perder la única herencia que les quedaba, la sociedad no se dio mucha cuenta de los que había pasado, pero se olian algo.

Era el años 1789 ya no había mas líneas en los gaunt, el viejo creía que quedaba alguna que viendo lo que sucedia se fue a Italia o Alemania no se acordaba, estaba viejo.

El ya era tatarabuelos y sabia que de lo que les había dejado en herencia a su familia no quedaba casi nada, solo el anillo de heredero,el de los peverell ,el guardapelo, y una pequeña mansión,todo lo que quedaba de la familia Gaunt, adiós a las joyas, mansiones vestidos y todo lo demás, posupuesto solo a lo que quedaba de esa familia, ya que él tenia mansiones, palacios, castillos villas oro, joyas plata y todo lo demás. Pero todo eso iría a su descendiente que no se casara con un familiar suyo, que no tuviera nada que ver, que fuera poderoso y sangre limpia, que fuera todo lo que tenia que ser, pero sin ser lo que era…

Ya casi con 100 años estaba en su dormitorio, verde y plata, no viviría para ver el nuevo siglo, el siglo 19, se levanto ya casi ni tenia fuerza, fue a su mesa luis xv y redacto su ultima voluntad

Todo lo que poseía se lo daba a su heredero/a que rompiera con la tradición de la endogamia extrema, sus asunto de finanzas se manejarían por gringotts inviertiendo solo el 3% de su capital ganando ellos un 1% asi se aseguraría que su familia no se voveria pobre.

Firmo el documento y mando a un elfo que lo llevara a gringotts, se fue a su cama, y recito su ultimo hechizo, Duratus et reviviscant obliuiscitur et cum redeo et servite y ante todo, Purgato potentia et divitiae, y asi recito el ultimo hechizo la ultima pizca de magia que hizo para resguardar su linaje, sabia que no moriría, pero sufrirían y después renacierian, por que el fue el mago mas poderoso del siglo 18, llevo a su familia a lo más alto, pero igual que se mantenio y subió a los mas alto, bajaron hasta rozar la extinción, por el sabia eso y mucho más igual que voverian a ser grande por él era Salazar Gaunt Black Guant Slytherin llevaba en si los apellidos más ilustre y mas malditos.  
aquella noche del 31 de julio de 1799 murie Salazar, un hombre que sabia lo que era mejor para el y su familia, un hombre que vio el pasado de su familia, vivio el presente y vio el futuro.

Un hombre que hizo honor a su antepasado, porque Salazar gaunt no fue un hombre normal y un padre excelente, igual que no lo fueron con él ni sus padre ni sus hijos.


	2. Chapter 2

En una habitación un chico con el pelo negro y los ojos verde miraba por la ventana, estaba arto de las manipulaciones de dumbledore hacia él, la muerte de su padrino sabia que no era culpa de dumbledore pero tampoco ayudaba la idea de que le ocultara todo lo relaccionado con su vida.

Pensando toda la noche en como podía hacer algo, de como podía dejar de ser la marioneta de otro, y de como ni sus amigos le hablaban o le enviaban cartas, decidió cogese la capa de invisibilidad y largarse de ahí.

Salio de la casa de sus tios con la maleta y la capa encima, llamo al autobús noctambulo y se dirijio a el callejón diagon.

Al llegar estaba muy cansado asique fue directamente a la posada yh pidió una habitación.

Al dia siguiente se levaanto y pidió un desañuno rápido para ir a gringotts.

Cuando vio las puertas de roble con adornos de gringotts se estremeció, en su anterior viaje al banco de los magos unuca se había parado a fijarse de los detalles.

Cuando estro se fue a la recepción incial y le pregunto al gnomo que quería ver al encargado de herencias y testamentos para ver si su padrino le había dejado algo en herencia.

Los duendes les acompñaron a una sala y le pidieron que esperara hasta que viniera el encargado.

-Buenos días señor Potter, tengo entendido que vienes a ver si el fallecido Lord Sirius Black le ha dejado algo en testamento-harry asintió pero se desconcertó, por que el duenede trato a sirius de Lord-bien pues comencemos, si es usted tan amable pinche una gota de su sangre aquí, para poder ver las herencia recibidas.

Harru acto seguido se pincho el dedo y esparcio las gotas por un pergamino, el pergamino absorvio las gotas y Harry espero un rato, y después aparececieron unas letras.

-Bien señor potter, usted parece que es el heredero de señor black, con la propiedad de Grimmauld Place, y de la bóveda 711 con casi un millón de galeones, junto con las joyas de familia black y todos los objetos contenidos en la mansión y en la bóveda, tengo que decirle que la familia black poseía muchísimas más riqueza, pero que con la guerra desperdicio más deñ 90 porciento para dar al señor tenebroso, también aparece de la familia potter como único heredero, de la casa de Gordric Hollow y de un terreno en Gales, donde estaba la antigua mansión potter que fue casi entera destruida debido a que fue la anterior base de la orden del fénix, igual que con la familia black, la familia potte perdió casi toda su riqueza debido a que la dono en gran parte para mantener a la orden del fénix, igual que voto leyes encontra de los privilegios de las famila sangre pura, de no pagara impuestos por ser familia nobles, de ahí el tratamiento de Lord-harry no sabía que decir estaba impactado y quería preguntar al duende..-Ah y bueno aquí ahí algo muy novedoso señor potter, usted sabía que su madre no ere nacida de muggles?- Harry se quedo perplejo- al contrario, era de la sangre más pura que pudiera a ver, sus padres eran dos magos de familia muy antiguas y de sangre limpia, su abuela era Cassiopeia Black y su abuelo, Morfin gaunt –Harry no sabia quien era el tal Murfin Gaunt, pero si cassiopeia Black era la tía-abuela de sirius que había muerto hace solo 2 años..-Y con eso usted gana todo el patrimonio Gaunt-Slytherin, pero aun no la vas a poder utilizar, debido a que ahí una clausula del antigoa Lord gaunt, Salazar Gaunt-Black, que dispone que solo heredara alguien su patrimonio, si no se casa con una familia cercano, pero si sangre limpia. esto se resuma a que su abuelo, sí pudo a ver heredado el patrimonio Gaunt, pero como estuvo en Azkaban..

-Perdona?-harry estaba perplejo de que su nuevo abuelo, estuvo en Azkaban-acabas de decir que estuvo en askaban?.

-Si Sr potter la verdad esque usted puedo ver que no apareces en el árbol de la familia black, debido a que no estaban casados, fur más bien que su abuela se entero de que un descendiente de slytherin estaba en Azkaban. Y con su forma de animago, se coló en su celda, y su madre fue concebida.-harry estaba a cuadro, vamos que su abuela se había tirado a su abuelo, solo para poder tener un hijo de un descendiente de ¡Salazar Slytherin¡

-Bien como iba diciendos su abuelo por motivos legales no puedo acceder a su patrimonio, y su madre por que rompió lo de la clausula, de no casarse con primo hermanos, si Sr potter su padre james potter hijo de charlus potter y Dorea Black, hermana de Cassiopeia Black.

_Mis.. padres..eran primos?, ellos lo sabias?.

-En absoluto sr potter sus padre no sabían, que su madre era sangre limpia, bien sigamos con los negocios, para poder usted heredar el patrimonio gaunt tienes que casarte con una sangre limpia, naturalmente , pero que no se familiar ?-pregunto el duende.

-Como?-le respondió

-Que si acepta a casarse con una sangre limpia para heredar el patrimonio de la familia Gaunt-Slytherin?-

Harry dudo unos momentos, ya que suponía atar su vida, pero luego recrodo a ginny, y no pensó, en las consecuencias…

-Si, respondió- y con esto salió un destello de magia.

-Bien Sr potter esto singnifca que usted es oficialmente Lord Gaunt, y según el contrato de matrimonio vigente…

-Disculpe?!, acabas de decir contrato de matrimonio?-dijo exaltado

-Si señor potter, el de la familia Potter con la familia greengras, lo hizo su abuela en su lecho de muerte, que pensaba que su hijo se iba a casar con una sangre sucia, y como compraderas siendo una black.. pues hizo lo posible para que su sangre no se ensuciaría del todo.

-Ensuciarse!, que mas da que fuera sangre pura o sucia!, hubiera preferido saber que eran primos hermanos! Asía como olvidarlos los padres de sirius también eran primos, esa es la forma de pensar de todas las familias sangre pura!?, por que si siguen asi acabran enfermos!

-Bueno señor potter-dijo el duende intentando sacarlo del tema-aquí tiene un listado de las posesiones que ha heredado así como el contrato de matrimonio con la señorita Daphne Greengras.

Posesiones de Lord Hadrian Salazar Orion Gaunt-Black Potter

-Mansion potter, Gales (destruida en casi su totalidad)

-Mansion Black, en Londres (Grimmauld Place)

-Mansion Slytherin-Gaunt (Escocia)

-Villa Gaunt, Italia

-Castillo Slytherin Francia

-Mansion Gaunt en Sta Petersburgo.

-Mansion Gaunt Alemania.

-Palacio Slytherin en Austria.

Boveda de la familia Gaunt: Joyas, libros reliquias.

Valor monetario: 350 millones de galeones.

Terrenos: 2000 hectareas entorno a Slytherin Mansion,

100 hectareas entorno al Castillo en Francia, Villa en Italia, y mansión en Alemania.

5 Hectareas en el Palacio de Austria

10 Hectareas en la mansión Gaunt en Sta Petersburgo.

Fincas rusticas en el condado de devon.

¼ parte de los ingresos de Hogwarts.

Bóveda Potter:

Retratos de antepasados Potter, joyas principales potter, grimorio de la familia potter.

Valor monetario de la familia potter:800.000 galeones.

Boveda Black:

Retratos de antepasados black, libros de la familia black, joyas.

Valor monetarios 965.000 galeones.

-Todo esto es mio?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Si, pero he de decirlo que de la familia potter y de la black, como le he dicho anteriormente hubo mucho más, de la familia potter cuando, su padre James, cogió la jefatura, se dejo involucrar por dumbledore, para que donara casi toda la fortuna potter para obras de caridad y dar cobijo a los necesitados, y a dar dinero a los miebrmos de la orden del fénix, como comprederas la fortuna simplemente se fue, he de decirle que uno de los mas beneficiaros fue la familia Weasley, que se le dio una valor por sus servicios de 10 millones de galeones, que los utilizaron para poder pagar todas sus dedudas, que contrageron al casarse con la familia Prewett, que esta adquirdio al intentar estafar a Lucretia Preweett- Black, con la familia black, bueno les dieron por los dos lados, primero con volvdemort que utilizo a la familia black como un banco, pero sin devolverle nada, después de haber expoliado gran parte de su fortuna, dumbledore consigui presionar a sirius para darle las pocas posesiones que le quedaba a la familia black, tales como el castillo en Alemania, una mansión al sur de Londres, y un palacio en roma, concidiendo esto, con la muerte de los últimos miembros de la familia, como su abuela, cassioepia Black, su tio segundo Lord Arturucs Black, su tio abuelo Pollux Black, asi pudo hacerse con todas ellas.

Harry se quedo palido, pero no por las posesiones que acababa de heredar si no por, lo que había hecho dumbledore, el líder de la luz había dañado su familia y la de sirius en una magnitud, que no se podía ni imaginar.

-pero señor-dijo el duende-he encontrado un tecnicismo legal que puede utilizar para quitarle al señor dumbledore las propiedad de esas mansiones., diciendo que el señor Black no había cogido la jefatura de la casa y con la cual no podía decidir sobre las mansión y menos regalarlas.

-Bien envía un informe al winzengamot.

Tengo algún familia vivo?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Sí señor potter, una prima de sus abuela dorea y Casiopea, Callidora Longbotton una sobrina de sus abuelas, Lucretia Prewett-black una prima segunda suya Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange- derrepente una ventana exploto y Harry estaba con una miarda fulminadora.-

-Prosiga-dijo.-

- Un sobrino segundo, Draco Lucios Malfoy black y un tio segundo, Tomas Marvolo Riddle Gaunt.

-Bien señor duende-hablo con una voz que podía helar hasta al infierno-acepto el manto de la familia potter y black, y mi primer acto oficial es echar de la familia a Bellatrix lestrange-Black, con lo cual quiero que cada cosa que quito a la familia black esa hija de sangre sucia vuelva a la bóveda de inmediato y que expulse a Tom Riddle, por ser una media sangre impuro.

-Bien mi Lord Gaunt, asi se hará, pero he de decirle que tom riddle no es miebro de la familia Gaunt, aunque tanpoco estaba repudiada, ya que es el primer sangre media, de toda la historia de la familia Slytherin.

-Bien pues envía una lechuza a ese hijo de muggle y dile que ya no es miembro ni heredero de Salazar Slytherin-una luz le ilumino-, y borra de todos los archivos el nombre de Gaunt, donde aparezca el suyo, y otra cosa, quiero que envíes una lechuza a todos los miembros vivos de mi familia para una cena el 15 de julio, ya le dire el lugar.

-Bueno Lord Gaunt, le gustaría visitar su bóveda familiar?-inquirió en duende.

Harry asintió y el duende le hizo una señal para que le siguiera, salieron al vestíbulo principal, y se fueron a un área que Harry no conocía que debía de ser la reservada a las familias ricas.

Llegaron al carrito y empezaron a bajar a toda velocidad hacia abajo, y mas abajo, de la bóveda de la familia potter, y ni que decir de la weasley.

Despues de unos minutos bajando con el aire más frio que Harry puedo imaginar, llegaron a una puerta con es escudo de Slytherin y Harry instintivamente, hablo en parsel y la puerta se habrío sola refeljando una caverna enorme, con un movimiento de mano el duende encendio las antorchas.

-Bueno días heredero- le saludo una voz de un cuadro a la entrada de la bóveda-Asique has sido tú el primero en no casarse con un familia cercano, a la familia Gaunt.

Harry asintió.

-Bien heredero mío, toda la riqueza de la familia Gaunt, es toda tuya, y para que recuerdes mi nombre soy Salazar Gaunt Black.

Harry abrió la boca que el era ahora también un Gaunt Black.

-Ahórrate las preguntas para cuando llegues a Slytherin manor, ahora coge dinero y vístete como un descendiente de Slytherin.

Harry asintió y vio al hombre del cuadro desaparecer, y se volcó en coger algo de oro, el duende se acerco y le dio un saquito de tercio pelo, indicándole que metiera los sacos de oro, en el.

Harry siendo como es solo metió unos pocos galeones, pero el duende le inquierio que metiera como un saco de 10.000 galeones.

Cuando Harry salió del banco no sabía a dónde ir asique se fue siguió a una mujer con su hija, que parecían de clase alta a la misma de tienda de ropa.

La tienda se llamaba The New Wizard, que Harry vio por el aspecto que la ropa debería costar el triple de más que en Madame Malkin.

Harry al entrar vio la tienda, no con estantes si no con telas y dependientas atentas de todo, no había mucha gente,y Harry pudo observar que no había precio alguno en las telas de los estantes, la tienda desprendía lujo y Harry se dio cuenta de por que el duende había incurrido en que llevara una suma exorbitante de dinero.

-Buenas señor le agredeceria que se marchara de la tienda, ya que se ve que no tiene el dinero necesario para estos telares, asique si me hace el favor de marchaste señ..-Harry la miro con una mirada fulminadore y le contesto.

-Gaunt señor Gaunt- y mostrándole el anillo le dijo- y espero que apartir de ahora me trates con repesto o tendre que decirle a su superior que has intento a echar a Lord Hadrian Gaunt-la chica se fijo más en el y se dio cuenta de que en realidad era Harry potter.

-Lo siento mi lord, se arrepintió la chica, no volverá a pasar, si es tan amable me puede ayudar con la modista para hacerle su pedido.

Harry sonrio ante tal comentario estaba claro que con el nuevo titulo y apellido adquirido podíra hacer mucho.

La dependienta la guio a una sala más privada y dejo a Harry solo unos momentos, después vino una señora, con aire finos, y se dirijio a Harry con todo el resto que se le puede tener a alguien de una familia sangre pura y sobre todo rica.

-Buenas días Lord Gaunt, que se le ofrece hoy?-pregunto la modista.

-Buenas señora, me gustaría que me hiciera para empezar 5 tunicas de diarios, tres de gala y dos capas de seda de acromantula, todo esto con el escudo de la familia Gaunt.-penso en capas de diario erp sabía que los círculos que empezaría a moverser ahora serían muy distintos.

-Bien señor, de que le gustaría que sea el material- y acto seguido saco una pluma y un pergamino.

-Las de diario del material mejor que dispongáis para tal uso, de las del gala, me gustaría una verde bordado con hilo de platino y oro,de tercio pelo con esmeraldas en los botones, junto con botas de caña de dragónn, otra de terciopelo azul oscuro bordado con hilos plateados, junto con zafiros en el cuello y en botones, y otra de terciopelo negro, con perlas en los botones, después de la diarios, bueno pues quiero dos negras bordados con hilo de plata, una azul bordado con hilo estaño , un verde bordado con hilo de negro y otra roja,mas una capa verde de seda de acromantula y otra negra del mismo material todo esto con el esucdo de la familia Slyhterin-la dependienta puso una cara de asombro.

-Si?-pregunto Harry-algun problema, si usted puede ver en sus registros más antiguos podrá ver el escudo de la familia Gaunt o si no observe mi sello-harry se lo enseño a la dependiente y esta con cara de asombro asintió y mando a una chica a hacerle las medidas.

-Cuando terminaros de hacerle las medidas le dijeron que se lo llevarían a Slyhterin manor al día siguiente, Harry pago la friolera de 6456 galeones, algo que en su vida se imaginaria gastar, pero entendía el precio de la seda de acromantula, pero algo en el estaba cambiando después de toda la información recibida en gringotts.

Despues de la modista se fue a pasear por el barrio elegante del callejón diagon, y encontró una joyería, y decidió comprarse un reloj de platino rematado con diamantes.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta eran las 3 de la tarde y decidió marcharse ya a Privet drive para ponerse su túnica de gala de antes, que viendo las que iba a tener esta seria de diario informal.

L

Cuando tubo todo preparado no sabía como ir a Slytherin manor asique le escribió una nota a su tia diciéndole que se iba para no volver más y se marcho otra vez a gringotts para que el gerente le dijera como ir.

Cuando llego a gringotts, todos los presentes se fijaron en el y Harry le dio poco significado, como si les mirara con escoria .Acto seguido apareció un duende, y se dirigió a el con toda la cortesía que puede haber.

-Buenos días Lord Gaunt, si es tan amable le guiare con su gerente de cuenta.

-Bien Lord Gaunt aquí esta las direcciones y coordenadas de todas sus mansión, solo tiene que decir el nombre de cual quiere ir, y ya esta, si le complace puede utilizar la mia.

-Gracias , Ragnok se le recompensara sus esfuerzos. Y acto seguido se fue a la chimerna y grito.

-Mansion Slytherin- y desapareció entre las llamas.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se apareció en un vestíbulo enorme con muchísimos retratos, al salir se fijo en la chimenea enorme de jade en verde, encima de la chimenea estaba Salazar Slytherin en un retrato de cuerpo entero enorme.

Cuando salió camino hacia dentro y puedo comprobar como su anillo de lord gaunt le indicaba ir a el despacho.

Llego al despacho, en color verde botella con las cortinas del mismo color la mesa luis xv, por instinto se sento, acto seguido le apareció un carta, escrita en parsel, y Harry instintivamente se puso a sisear en parsel, acto seguido una puerta se abrió y se introdujo en la habitación, era el despacho privado y ahí estaba otra carta del ultimo Lord Gaunt:

Buenas heredero como ya has debido de saber eres el primero en romper una larga lista de matrimonio endogámicos, como tal eres el heredero de todo el patrimonio Slytherin, y como cabeza principal tu deber es recuperar a la familia Slytherin al lugar que le corresponde por eso tendras que realizar el hechizo de llamada de familia.

Antes de mi muerte hechize todas las casas para que perduraran antes de que un nuevo jefe de familia viniese, cuando termines de leer esta carta todos los elfos volverán a estar presentes.

Te he dejado mis diarios para que te enseñen como ser un gran Lord gaunt aun asi esta mi retrato en la sala de los retratos para que me preguntes.

ATTE: Salazar Gaunt Black Guant Slytherin

Cuando termino de leer la carta apareció un elfo en el despacho principal Harry fue a esa estación y vio que llava una especie de traje de color verde bordado el emblema de slytherin en el pecho.

-Hola mi Lord soy Mipsy,y soy el jefe principal de todos los elfos Gaunt, antes de nada permítame decirle que el antiguo Lord me dejo indicación para decirle el funcionamiento de las casa Gaunt, vera mi Lord todas las propiedades Gaunt, tienen elfos domésticos, pero estos solos hacen la tarea de limpiar y cocinar, la de recibir y servir el te y la mesa y de secretario lo hacen los squibs , asique tiene que contratar para esta cas 10 squibs,yo ya tengo seleccionado algunos.

Harry se somprendio por que aparte de tener elfos también iba a tener criados.

-Bien esta bien elige a los que creas necesarios.

-Muy bien señor- y desapareció con un pop.

Harry estaba cansadísimo asique le pidió a un elfo que le llevara a alguna habitación, Harry comprobó la magnificencia de la casa era como un palcio con tantas habitaciones y lujo, el elfol le dijo que hubo un tiempo que casi todas las habitaciones estaban llenas con gente de la familia pero que todo sucumbió por la endogamia, Harry se apunto que se tenia que informar de que paso con la familia, pero eso seria para mañana ya que estaba muy cansado.

n


End file.
